Your Rain
by A Wittily-Named Author
Summary: [Hiei, do you know why the rain comes?] Botan explains a few things to Hiei, like why she's always cheerful and her feelings about rain. HieixBotan oneshot


**Title:** Your Rain  
**Summary:** Botan explains a few things to Hiei, like why she's always cheerful and her feelings about rain.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** HieixBotan all the way, baby.  
**Author's note:** This was previously published under the title "I'll Become Your Rain". I rewrote it due to tense problems and awkward wording. Also, I've had several comments about the "poem". It is actually lyrics from a Korean song translated to English. The song itself is entitled "Over the Rainbow", and it's by a band called The TRAX.

* * *

_Do you know why the rain comes?_

_It comes because someone is praying_

_Praying to erase all you sadness and comfort you_

What annoyed Hiei most about humans is they they fail to think before they acted. They never give a second thought to the consequences. He supposed this tragic flaw remains with humans even after they passed away, because the annoyingly chipper grim reaper that now lay on a futon in front of him clearly hadn't thought of the mess she would make. No one told her to take that blast for him, to play the hero. Did she think he couldn't handle such an attack? The sheer idea was absurd. In her foolish antics, she had caused more trouble than she tried to prevent. Typical. Yet here he was, watching over him due to prods from the fox, Yukina, and his own twisted honour code. He hoped that she would improve soon. 'This is a waste of not killing things..' he thought boredly. His eyebrow arches with feigned interest as she awakens from the sleep she had drifted into. A light patter of rain came from the wooden roof of the temple.

_It seems as though I've known you since I was young_

_After I met you_

_I even stood in daybreak's heavily falling rain to help you_

_I was the one who believed in you_

Botan's eyelids fluttered a few times, and she groaned slightly as she turned on her side. "Hiei, is that you?" The shadowed figure snorted. 'Yep, definately Hiei.' Ugh, where was she and why did she feel like she was run over by a train repeatedly? "You took a blast that was intended for me, you idiot," the ill-temepered telepath deadpanned. "Why?" Botan shrugged, or at least attempted to. "It was coming towards you. I saw it and you didn't. Natural reaction, I suppose." She received a stern glare. "You shouldn't have. I can handle those types of things. You can't." The spirit gave him a lopsided grin. "I just wanted to help out a friend, Hiei." He didn't reply to this, and she didn't push the subject on. The rain continued to fall, and it hit the pane of the darkened window.

_When the rain comes, think of me_

_Will that give you strength?_

_I've left and my trace is over the rainbow_

_Sorry_

A few minutes of silence passed between them before the girl spoke again. "I like the sound of rain. It's very peaceful." The boy gave his response of choice without hesitation. "Hn." Botan frowned at his vagueness, and was quiet, until she decided to lay over on her other side. Not a good idea. "Woman, if you keep moving, your wounds will never heal, and I'll be forced to stay here longer." Most people would consider this a rude statement, but Botan had gotten used to Hiei's attitude over the years, and ignored it most of the time. "Hiei, do you know why the rain comes?" No answer, so she continued. "It comes because someone is praying." There was the roll of thunder from somewhere.

_Ever since too young an age_

_I think I was already dirty_

_When I disappear from this world_

_I want to become clean before I go_

Another snort came from the corner. "You're delirious." Botan frowned. "No, I'm being serious! The rain, it cleanses people's hopes and spirits. It helps them to carry on." There was silence. Oddly enough, Hiei spoke again. "Most humans equate rain with sadness, but nothing dampens your idiotic optimism. What the hell is wrong with you?" He crawled closer, putting on his usual disgusted scowl. Her eyes closed for a moment, as if she had drifted off to sleep again. As Hiei was losing interest, she piped up. "I'm optimistic and cheerful so you and the others don't have to be." She was calm, like the rain outside.

_So deep into the ground and very bright_

_If I become dirty, I'm afraid you will too_

_Because you'll try and follow me, like you always do_

Hiei gave her a look that was as close to confused as he got. She laughed softly. "I think everyone should have a light, an inspiration in their lives. I try to be that for you guys. You always have the world on your shoulders, and being cheerful for you's the only thing I can do to help." This came out as a weak mumble. The demon was internally shocked, though his face didn't show it at all. She cared that much about them, about him, that she would go to such lengths to make sure they didn't plunge into the darkness? He looked down at her face, his eyes softening, feeling a new respect growing for her, and another emotion he couldn't really name. A strange, warm emotion that filled up his body. The closest thing he could relate it to was the feeling he got around Yukina, but that didn't cover it well enough for him. Oh well, that would be another endeavor. He reached out with his calloused hands to push a stray hair from her warm forehead. The rain hadn't stopped yet.

_When the rain comes, think of me_

_Will that give you strength?_

_I've left and my trace is over the rainbow_

_When the rain comes, I pray_

_When I see the rain, I pray_

_When I see the rain, I pray_

_I'm sorry_

_Don't throw me away_

_I'll be waiting_

She would be fine in the morning, he knew, and they would never speak of this again. The feeling would go away and never resurface. He got up calmly, preparing to leave, despite the fact the rain was still pouring. "Hiei..." He turned around to look at the girl. His demon eyesight picked up...was that sadness in her expression? "Don't go. Please, stay with me. I don't want to be left alone." He sighed. "It's silly, I know, but please?" As gently as he had gotten up, he sat back down. "Thank you, Hiei." "Hn." The look of peace returned to her face, as her breathing became more regular.

_Do you know why the rain comes?_

_It comes because someone is praying_

_Praying to erase all you sadness_

_So that I can comfort you..._

_I'll become your rain_

The dark man leaned slightly on his sheathed sword as he watched her sleep. 'I understand, Botan. If you wish it so, I'll become your rain.'

**FIN**


End file.
